It Is You
by DisneyPrincessAbi
Summary: After an argument with her husband, Princess Fiona wanders off into the forest and wishes that Shrek had never rescued her from the Dragon's Keep. When a mysterious woman offers to give her a chance to get the 'happily ever after' she'd always dreamed of, Fiona is tasked with ensuring her timeline doesn't get erased permanently! Shrek Forever After AU. Request. Rated T to be safe.


**It is You  
Written by: FionaTheWitch **

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back again with a new story! I'm sorry for not posting as much as I used to, but honestly, life has been so crazy I didn't even have the urge to write anything for months (and if you know me personally, you know that's not normal and that it means I'm in a pretty bad slump…) **

**Anyway, wanted to thank user retro mania for requesting this pic from me, and I am so sorry this took so long for me to write up and share with the world! **

**Full Summary: After an argument with her husband, Princess Fiona wanders off into the forest and wishes that Shrek had never rescued her from the Dragon's Keep. When a mysterious woman offers to give her a chance to get the 'happily ever after' she'd always thought she would have, Fiona is tasked with ensuring her timeline doesn't get erased permanently! With only three days to find a Shrek who doesn't know who she is AND get him to fall in love with her, Princess Fiona has got quite the task ahead of her!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: What if…?_

"You have everything. Why is it that the only person who can't see that is you?"

Fiona sighed heavily as she shut the door behind her. Why did he have to be so angry? Today of all days? The ogress blinked away a few rogue tears as she replayed the argument in her head. Typically, she would brush off his comments as things said out of anger, and she knew that was most likely what had happened today, but she couldn't shake off his words this time.

He said he missed the days before they had even met, that he wished he hadn't rescued her from the dragon's keep. Of all things Shrek had ever said to her in anger, this hurt Fiona the most.

"Fiona? Darling, are you alright?" Lillian asked, bringing Fiona back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Mom, do you think you could keep an eye on the kids for a minute? I need to clear my head." The ogress asked.

"Of course, dear. Are you sure everything's alright? What happened out there?" The former queen asked.

"Everything's fine, mom. I just need a minute to gather my thoughts. Thanks," Fiona smiled gratefully as she headed back out the door.

Fiona walked down an old path for what seemed like an eternity, and no matter what she tried to take her mind off of things, her mind always went right back to their argument.

"how could he say such cruel things like that? If he regrets rescuing me so much, why did he even bother?" The princess asked no one in particular, continuing down the same path.  
"if he's going to act like that, I almost wish he hadn't rescued me from that tower in the first place!" Fiona exclaimed in frustration to herself.  
"is that truly what you want, my dear?" A strange voice asked from behind, making the ogress jump in surprise.  
"who are you?" She inquired.

Behind her stood an elderly woman. She wore her long white hair down, allowing it to rest on her chest. Her dress was worn and stained, but draped her figure nicely. While her appearance resembled that of an old hag, the woman's beauty was comparable to even the fairest princesses.

"my name is Elaina, and I can grant you your wish, princess." The woman introduced.  
"you can? Never-mind that, I'm happy with my life thank-you," Fiona replied as she continued on her way.  
"you don't seem too happy, Fiona. I know deep down whether you're willing to admit it or not, there is a part of you that longs for that traditional 'happily ever after' you were promised as a little girl." Fiona stopped dead in her tracks.  
"don't you want to see how your life could have been?" She coaxed.  
"how can you that?" The ogress asked.  
"I am glad you asked!" The hag exclaimed with glee as she grabbed Fiona by the arm, leading her down a different path into the woods.

She brought the princess to a small shack in what appeared to be the middle of the woods. While it appeared to have seen better days, the interior felt cozy and comfortable. The old woman's home was clean enough to put Cinderella to shame; everything was in its place and well-organized. Something that even Fiona had trouble accomplishing in her own home.

"It's all quite simple, my dear. Just drink this, and you'll have three days to live the "happily ever after" you've always wanted." Elaina explained.

"No, I can't just abandon my family; I have a husband and three children waiting for me..." Fiona replied.

"Oh, but that's the best part! With this potion, time will stop here. No one will ever notice you're gone! So, what do you say, Princess?" The hag urged her once more.

Impulsively, Fiona grabbed the vial from the old woman and drank it. As soon as the last drop had reached the ogress' lips, everything went black as Princess Fiona was transported to a land that was quite different from her own.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 1 of It Is You! Don't ask me why I chose that as the title; I just did. Honestly, I was listening to the soundtrack to Shrek while writing this and there's a song on the soundtrack called "It Is You (I Have Loved)" and it's such a beautiful song, so I think that's why I called this fic 'It Is You". Also, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to get the to the "good stuff" as I like to call it. **

**Anyway, I know this isn't much of a first chapter, but the next updates should be longer for sure! Also, if the formatting of this chapter seems off please let me know! I'm always switching from my laptop to my tablet or my phone so the formatting gets screwed up...**

**-FionaTheWitch**


End file.
